Visitor Warnings
by LGTracy
Summary: AU-Bayverse. What if you were in a position to protect the Transformers before they ever landed on Earth? That's what I tried to do when I wrote an open letter to space. Will anyone else follow my lead?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is the property of Hasbro and whoever they sold the rights to. No infringement is intended or implied. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ Sorry, but I'm battling writer's block with Children of Megatron at the moment, so I thought I'd type this up. What if the Transformers were real? What if you could give them a warning that would keep them safe? That's what I tried to do with my open letter. By the way, if anyone else wants to write a letter to potential alien visitors to Earth they want to post, feel free. If you would like to tack it on to this story, just send it to me, I will only reserve the right to fix spelling errors/grammatical mistakes. Content/credit will remain the authors'. As always, read and review._

Visitor Warnings

Chapter One:

As the credits for "Dark of the Moon" scrolled past the screen, I found myself lost in my own thoughts; the main problem with Optimus' character was his naïveté. He actually trusted the wrong people – Sentinel and the U.S. Government. Heck, even Americans don't trust the word of the government, what they did to the Native Americans is proof of why.

Shifting my thoughts as I turned off the DVD, I began to muse to myself; "I know we aren't alone in this universe. It's very vain of us to believe humans are the only sentient species, there's got to be someone else out there.

"Heck, for all I know, the transformers are real and the government has them locked up somewhere, keeping them secret from the masses so they can get away with treating them like things.

"Wouldn't it be great if they actually were real? But, if they were real, I'd hope they'd get scared off by all of the disgusting things on the internet and not put themselves in the kind of danger I know the government is capable of."

Yes, I talk to myself. Sometimes, listening to your own voice echo off the walls can give you crazy ideas. Well, that's what happened. I got this crazy idea; if the transformers, or any sentient extraterrestrial for that matter, were to happen onto this planet, they need to be warned off.

Nodding to myself at my half-formed idea, I logged onto the computer and opened a new document. I was going to try and warn any would be alien visitors, especially the transformers, away from this planet.

Dear Non-Earthlings;

I don't know why you chose to come here, but I truly must warn you, for your own sake, stay away from us. We, the predominate sentient species, humans, are terrible beings; our leaders are untrustworthy and untrusting, we are greedy, petty, spiteful and hateful. Our species, in general, is selfish and condescending to anyone who is different, even among our own kind. We cannot agree on a single form of government, religion or morality.

The only thing I am sure of is that if you come here, you will be in danger. Our governments will keep your arrival secret, capture you and then examine you like an experiment. Your technology will be harvested, with or without your permission, then we will try to replicate it, primarily to manufacture weapons. They will then try to use those weapons against you as well as each other. So, it is in your best interest not to come here.

However, as this letter shows, not all of us are like that. Some of us will greet you with naïve acceptance, some with cautious skepticism and some with reserved judgment. But again, there will also be a good number who will fear and hate you simply because you are not human, or an Earthling, whichever the case may be. Personally, I would hope to not be in the position of greeting you at all; as I said, I firmly believe that you would be in danger here.

If, unfortunately, this letter has given you hope that someone on this planet may give you a fair chance, and you come in peace, I must encourage you to make a proper entrance; do not bring enough ships to circle the planet and blot out the sky – that would be viewed as a threat and a challenge, very bad consequences. Do make a spectacle of your entrance – make certain that the majority of the planet has seen you arriving so that the governments can't keep you hidden and subjected to their whims. I also strongly suggest you make an appearance at a peaceful world event of some kind – the summer Olympics, a worldwide sporting competition, is going on in London, England at the moment - that would be a good place to physically land for first contact. Then, we have the winter Olympics in two years in Sochi, Russia, that would be a good place to land as well.

So, if I couldn't dissuade you from coming to this planet, and being a person of conscience, I really must try, then please make certain you are not made a victim of our planet's government.

Sincerely,

A Human of Conscience

Quickly, I saved the file, then uploaded and posted it to my fanfiction account. Sighing in relief that I did what I could to try and help any possibly real transformers avoid unnecessary trouble, I turn off the computer and grab a towel. Time to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ This is probably going to be the extent of the "story" aspect of this warning. It's primarily here to keep the censors from booting it off. Again, if anyone wants to add their own letter to space, let me know. It just has to be no worse than a "T" rating, K+ would be better. Thanks, Tracy._

Chapter Two:

The soldier read through yet another long and boring internet post at her terminal. Quickly dismissing it as just another clueless fan, she opens the next one on the screen. Scanning it quickly, she wipes her eyes in disbelief then reads it again, much more carefully.

"LT!" she yells as she stands up. She actually found one! Someone who could be a potential threat.

"What is it sergeant?" the first lieutenant asks as he rushes over to the terminal.

"Someone just posted a warning to any would be alien visitors sir."

The officer read the letter posted quickly. It didn't directly say anything about current visitors, but this person's post may very well give any would be latecomers the idea to look for their friends before they land.

"Follow it to see if they add anything else that would indicate they know anything. Find out whatever you can about this author. For now, we'll just monitor. Arrange for a shadow.

"Nice work sergeant," he complimented his troop as he straightened up. "Send me the capture so we can start the process."

"Yes sir," the soldier agreed distractedly as she set about following his orders.

Soundwave didn't show any emotion to indicate his surprise at the current internet addition. Although it wasn't directly addressed to him, it was well worth noting it was a warning. Downloading the content, he approached his prime.

"Optimus, I believe you should be aware of this," he said as he plugged into a monitor and displayed the image. A translation of the content flashed beside the strange alien language.

"Hmm, yes, it appears to be a legitimate warning from an unknown source. What do you have on the author?"

Another set of files appeared with the translations.

"Is there any proof to substantiate her claims?" the prime asked his communications officer.

"Affirmative."

"Is this from the same planet the scouts went to?"

"Affirmative. They are also over three local planet rotations late on their check in."

"Very well, produce a report and send it to the exploratory committee. The question is whether we leave the scouts behind and abandon this planet, try to send a rescue unit or take the female's advice," he said as he accessed the data to familiarize himself with the planet. "We will meet in four pulses," he dismissed.

Soundwave compiled the report and sent it to the five being committee. Alerting his first direct underling, he fell into step beside his prime as they walked to the committee chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I closed down the web browser and opened up my "Visitor Warnings" file. Something odd happened to me yesterday that made me both hopeful and concerned. I could have sworn that I saw the outline of a cloaked mass.

Here, let me back up and provide a little bit of background information on myself that may prove useful; I have two jobs. Yesterday, I worked them both; first my job at the local car track, then as a cashier as a local warehouse store. When I was at the track, where I work as a corner worker, or flag person for those who don't follow racing, it had been raining all morning. I looked up to talk to the photographer who was at my station and I know I saw a shimmer of the rain, that had stopped by that time, suspended in midair.

I sigh as I contemplate the blank page; I really need to warn someone about that particular flaw.

Dear Being(s) With the Cloaking Device;

Yesterday, Saturday, September 21, 2012, while I was on my station at my weekend job as a corner worker, I believe I saw your cloaking device in action. To explain how this even happened, following is a brief narrative of the conditions; it had been a steady, heavy mist kind of precipitation all morning. During the late afternoon, the sun started to come out and was able to outline the top edge of the cloaked surface by reflecting off the rain lying on top of it.

So, anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I saw something that I am strongly inclined to believe was a cloaking device.

Sincerely,

A Human of Conscience

A glance at the clock tells me that it is just going on 10 pm. I save the work and post it to my fanfiction account before shutting my computer down and getting ready for bed.

Briefly, I indulge my silly side and try to reach my feelings out to my transformer crush. Almost, . . . I almost can make myself believe that he feels something, no matter how faint.


End file.
